


Never again

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne has feelings too, and they mostly revolve around Kaylee





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** another installment to my Bits of Time babble

  
Author's notes: another installment to my Bits of Time babble  


* * *

Never again

## Never again

### by Starrbaby

She was one of the reasons he took the job as the muscle on this ship. The money didn't hurt none either, but she was the main reason he didn't take better offers when they were offered. Once or twice, someone had offered him more money than Mal was giving' him. Of course, he never let Mal know there had been times when he could've found a better 'rangement. 

She reminded him of his Ma. She loved everyone and always found the good in things. Jayne sure did love his Ma . . . and . .. . he could love Kaylee if he wanted to. 

He'd kept it from Kaylee that he wanted her. He was 'bout to tell her that he wanted her to keep his bed warm when that gorram pansy-assed doctor showed up. It was obvious that Kaylee thought that hwoon dahn looked good. 

Jayne decided that tellin' Kaylee wasn't the best idea then, but after a while it was obvious that the doc wasn't gonna pick up what was bein' given to him on a silver platter. Jayne figured it was a sort of now or never time when he bought Kaylee that bath stuff. 

She had looked shocked at first when Jayne told her that she could use it in a bathtub in the room they would share at the next touch down. He didn't know how she would react. He wanted her to smile that Kaylee smile and not make him wait until they made it to the next moon. He wouldn't have been surprised it he had gotten a socket wrench upside the head. 

Kayle didn't do either. She put her present down and stepped really close to him. She rested her tiny callused hand on his stubble sharp cheek. "We could do that," she'd whispered. 

They had a grand ol' time that night. It had been a while for both of them. Jayne had helped her forget about the doc for a while, and she made him feel like .. .well, he felt like he was home. 

The day after, Jayne went to maybe convince her that they needed to spend some more "quality time" together. He figured she'd be in the engine room, and he was right. Just she weren't alone. That doctor was there with her, and was leanin' all near her and he ruttin' smelled her. He was smelling the smell that Jayne had given her, and this really pissed Jayne off. 

Jayne had mumbled something about looking for one of his knives, and lumbered off. As he left, he heard the doc go into a fit about there bein' a knife loose while his freak sister was there. He scampered out of the engine room like the little piss ant he was. Jayne was pleased he managed to ruin the mood. 

He still decided not to push his luck with Kaylee. . . until the crazy loon came to him and in a round 'bout way told him to go after her. He, bein' the fool he always was, listened to that freak. 

When Jayne had worked up the guts to talk to her she was sittin' in the mess hall lookin' at a half-cold cup of tea. She perked up a bit when Jayne sat next to her. "I, uh . . . ." He never was good with words. She was facing him with waiting eyes now. "I don't , um, usually kiss women on the . . .uh, on the mouth." He fiddled with her teacup. 

She watched his hands rather than his face, "I know that, Jayne. That why I didn't try ta kiss ya . . . .the other night." She blushed slightly and cast her eyes downwards. 

"Yeah, well," Jayne took a big breath, "I wanna kiss you." 

Kaylee slowly lifted her face toward him, and he was finally reward with a Kaylee smile. If Jayne had to pick a day and call it his favorite, he'd pick the day he kissed Kaylee. 

His bed weren't cold any more now. She was always either there when he got to bed or she would sneak in after he was sleepin'. 

After today though, Jayne knew his bed was gonna get awful cold. He'd gone to pick on his girl while she tried to get this gorram ship back to a normal temp. Just as he was 'bout to enter the engine room, he saw that ta ma duh doctor holding his Kaylee. 

Jayne backed out slowly so that they wouldn't see or hear him. Every murmur burned his ears as he stormed away from Serenity's heart and guts. 

She weren't his Kaylee anyway. She was nothin'. He didn't need her to keep anything warm, and by guai he'd never kiss anyone on the mouth again. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Never again**   
Series Name:   **Bits of Time**   
Author:   **Starrbaby**   [email]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **03/05/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  j/k s/k   
Summary:  Jayne has feelings too, and they mostly revolve around Kaylee   
Notes:  another installment to my Bits of Time babble   
  



End file.
